


Harlock Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: Harlock/Yama | Logan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Harlock/Yama, Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Space Pirate Captain Harlock, Harlock/Yama, Eternity](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4838974&posted=1#cmt5934654)  
> Characters: Harlock, Yama

The ring is not one Yama would have expected, but it one that fits: a silver vine that wraps around his finger, blooming into a wide-petaled flower with a brilliant opal set at its center.

"Will you stay with me for eternity?" Harlock asks quietly, his eyes not on the ring, but on Yama's face.

"Always," Yama answers, and kisses him soundly.


	2. Gen, A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Captain Harlock (movie), Tochiro, Jolly Rogers](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6594960#cmt6594960)  
> Characters: Tochiro (as the _Arcadia_ ), mentioned Harlock/Yama

Tochiro drifted through the _Arcadia_ , the sounds of the ship and crew fading into the background as he focused fully on Harlock's quarters and, more specifically, the plain silver bands sitting on the dresser, where Harlock and Yama had left them when they'd gone to shower. 

It simply wouldn't do to have the captains of the _Arcadia_ —the most feared pirate ship in the galaxy!—sporting such boring wedding rings. With a thought, Tochiro tweaked them, leaving a silver skull and crossbones etched onto each one.

Really, what was the _point_ of spending eternity merged with a space-faring pirate ship if you couldn't have a little fun with it?

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
